


What Did I Do?

by BlackRose2016



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, No Beta, Sad, We Die Like Men, Why do I do this, for anon, ftlgbttales, mainly Gray hating himself, seriously injured character, tumblr drabble, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose2016/pseuds/BlackRose2016
Summary: Gray loses control, and possibly more.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	What Did I Do?

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon on tumblr @LGBTales.
> 
> Prompt: Gratsu & Gray's devil slayer magic affecting his personality/emotions, making him lash out and such

Gray sat quietly in the infirmary, head in his hands while his loving boyfriend laid in the bed next to his chair, silent and unmoving. Gray could never forgive himself for what he had just done. Done to Natsu.

The day had started off normally. He had been sitting with Natsu, his dearest boyfriend, at their usual table, playfully arguing over something stupid. They would occasionally shove the other, but it was never anything meant to be taken seriously. It had been a normal day.

Suddenly everything got dark and confusing in Gray’s head. Voices were whispering horrible things into his ears, feeding him lies upon lies. It was so cluttered in his head. He wanted it to stop. It hurt.

Then he looked up and he saw Natsu watching him with worried eyes, calling his name. For some odd reason, that really, really pissed Gray off. Why was Natsu worried? He was fine! 

Gray got more annoyed and began to growl when the look on Natsu’s face didn’t go away, instead became more concerned. His boyfriend had offered to go outside with Gray, get some air and talk in private, but Gray snapped and hit him. Hard. He then saw his whole right arm was deep black, his magic going crazy. It scared him.

Gray looked up as Wendy ran over to Natsu, trying to heal the deep purple ice that coated his chest. Freed and Mira had been the ones to tackle him and runes were placed on him to lock away his magic, making him angrier. What were they doing?! He was fine! Except… He wasn’t. He had attacked Natsu. For loving him. Gray had been taken to the basement so that Freed and Levy could safely release the excess magic from Gray’s body.

Eventually the runes were able to safely drain the negative energy of Gray’s devil slayer magic out of his body, but the damage was done. Wendy had needed to rush Natsu upstairs to get his core body temperature back up to where it needed to be, so he wouldn’t die. Gray sobbed when Mira told him this. Once stabilized, Makarov let Gray visit Natsu, runes still on the Ice Mage as a precaution. Gray was so ashamed of himself.

Bandages covered Natsu’s chest, protecting the frostbitten skin. Wendy had told him that she wasn’t sure when Natsu would wake up. The drastic change of core temperatures, especially in Fire Dragons, were extremely dangerous. And deadly. She had done all she could do. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before leaving him alone with his boyfriend, moving the chair next to Natsu’s bed so Gray could be close. Gray was terrified of touching Natsu again. What if he hurt him again?What if he lost control again? What if he… killed him? Gray buried his face into his hands and sobbed quietly.

What had he done?


End file.
